


Sunglasses

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Derek and Stiles are soulmates, Hale Pack, M/M, Soulmates, and you know when you look into each other's eyes, saint valentine's sterek exchange, too bad Derek is always wearing sunglasses, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: “Mission Derek, start!”Erica sat next to him in one of the lessons the next week, staring at him with her full lashes. “What?”“Oh. Nothing.”, he shot back with a chuckle. “But I’m going to show Derek that I am his soulmate!”“Are you….?”, he answered, surprisingly soft. “Good luck with that.”“You’re not, I dunno, telling me to not do it?”She shook her head and opened the book together with her notes. “No.”“And… why not?”“I got my reasons…”, was her cryptic answer as the teacher headed in and both of them looked ahead, and began to take notes.+++Or the story where Stiles tries to woo Derek and wants to peek past the sunglasses the werewolf is always wearing - my take on a soulmates AU for this lovely Sterek exchange! Happy valentine's day!





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi0ctane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/gifts).



> So, I have to admit that I had to laugh once I found out whom I'm going to write the story for - my bestie! It was really fun to write something for you, and I really hope you're going to like it! I tried to make it sweet and full of fluff and love!

Stiles grabbed his books, nodded towards Erica and then left the library on quick feet, hopping down the stairs, then shoved the door open with one shoulder before he headed outside into the bright sun.

The campus was huge, but after all it had to have room for not only humans, but also other species, werewolves being one of them. But he had also met selkies here, and some alien races. After all this was the school for everyone who wanted to work within the united universes, be it as pilots, weapon specialists or technicians. 

As a kid Stiles had wanted to be his Dad’s successor and become Sheriff of Beacon Hills. But when he had attended one of the schools showcases, he knew that he wanted to be a pilot out there. And, to make things even better, Noah had been recruited as an advisor here, which meant that he didn’t even have to leave him behind. Scott was here as well, although he had to attend a lot of other lessons, with him being a werewolf and all that.

If someone asked Stiles, he would insist that Scott had the better classes. They were filled with really cool people, people such as Derek and Laura Hale. They were the Hale twins, also from Beacon Hills, born werewolves with amazing abilities. Laura was rumoured to be the next commander, while Derek was a pilot and a leader. The ladies and men swarmed around him, and so many hoped to turn out to be his soulmate match.

Soulmates.

Together with the aliens and the supernatural beings, this phenomenon appeared as well. Many scientists thought that it was actually linked to the supernatural beings, and that humans had lost the ability to recognise ones soulmate. But now humans could find themselves soul-linked to another person, and it happened the most with werewolves.

Probably that was why Scott had found his soulmate here in the academy. Actually, they had known each other before that, but only since Scott had turned into a werewolf, had he been able to see her for what she truly was: his mate. So, now he and Allison were mated. Allison’s family had been on the not so positive side, with them being werewolf hunters and all, but Scott had proved his worth and now their relationship was okay at least.

Stiles was sometimes really unnerved by them. They were so much in love. Disgustingly in love. 

Sometimes he was a bit jealous, but most of the time he was so occupied with his studies that he didn’t fully care. He talked to Lydia sometimes, but she mostly spent time with her mate – Jackson. He also bothered Erica often, especially in the library, but she also often was with her mate Boyd. That left Isaac, who was as lonely as he was in that regard. 

Most of the people he hung out with were part of a pack, Derek and Laura’s pack, and it wasn’t a real secret that Stiles had quite a big crush on the male hale twin, but he mostly pushed it down and didn’t talk about it much.

After all Derek was always surrounded by awesome people, he surely would find his soul match there, wouldn’t he? 

“Ungh!”

Suddenly Stiles felt himself run into a wall and fell down, his books scattered everywhere. 

“Ma… what?”, were his uttered words as he looked up and stared right into Derek Hale’s face. Or rather: at his big aviator sunglasses and a raised eyebrow.

“Watch where you’re going.”

“Well yeah, too late for that now, eh?”, Stiles mumbled as he began to collect his books, and suddenly found himself staring at Derek again as he bowed down and helped him, placing the last books on his arms. 

“There ya go, Stilinski.”

There seemed to be a smirk on Derek’s lips as he walked off, shouldering his bag with ease. It left Stiles staring after him, trying to ignore his heavy heartbeat. Derek knew his name? Oh… oh!

He shook his head as he walked on, holding his books tight as he rushed on, entering his dorm. He really shouldn’t be too happy about this simple thing, but still… he found it hard to stop smiling.

“What makes you so happy?”, Scott asked as he headed into the room, placing the books on his desk. 

“DerekHalesknowsmyname!”

“What…?”

“HEKNOWSMYNAME!”

Scott laughed at that, closing the door behind Stiles. “Yeah, of course he does. You’re the best in your class, remember? You had a flight simulation together and he was impressed.”

“That was so long ago, man!”

“Long ago?”, Scott scoffed. “That was a month ago. And he even asked about you today.”

“He did?”

Stiles leaned forward, eyes wide. “Tell me everything!”

“There’s not much to tell, Stiles!”, Scot laughed. “He just asked how the amazing pilot was, and said he wanted to fly a ship with you as his pilot. Don’t let it go to your head!”

“My head? My heart!”

Stiles placed both hands over his hand, swirled around and sat down onto his chair, a big smile on his face. “He is so awesome, ya know?”

“Why don’t you ask him for a date, then?”

“Ah… he’s totally into the soulmate thing. He would wait for his soulmate…”

“Then have a look at his eyes. Maybe you are?”, Scott mentioned with a shrug.

“I have looked at him! We’re not!”

“Have you seen his eyes?”

“Well…. Not directly…”, Stiles admitted.

“You have to look into his eyes if you want to know.”

“But he’s always wearing something to cover his eyes… I wonder why…”, Stiles murmured, running a hand through his hair.

“He wants to fall in love, you know? True love. He had people using him for his status and name. He doesn’t want that again. He wants the true thing.”

Stiles looked at him from his chair, uttering a ‘Huh’, and then nodded. “Well yeah, I don’t want to take advantage of him. I truly… think he’s great. And I will show him that I am the one for him!”

Scott laughed again. “Show him, tiger!”

“Yes! I will show him that I am amazing and then I will find a way to look at his eyes!”

Stiles thrust up his arms. “I will show him how cool I am! I want to be the reason he can smile! I want to be someone he can trust!”

+++

“Mission Derek, start!”

Erica sat next to him in one of the lessons the next week, staring at him with her full lashes. “What?”

“Oh. Nothing.”, he shot back with a chuckle. “But I’m going to show Derek that I am his soulmate!”

“Are you….?”, he answered, surprisingly soft. “Good luck with that.”

“You’re not, I dunno, telling me to not do it?”

She shook her head and opened the book together with her notes. “No.”

“And… why not?”

“I got my reasons…”, was her cryptic answer as the teacher headed in and both of them looked ahead, and began to take notes. 

+++

The next weeks were equally amazing and weird. Derek’s pack, and among them mostly Erica, were now openly greeting him, and most of the time with a smug grin on their faces.

It begun Tuesday when he spotted Derek in the library, and greeted him with an utterly sweet smile, and a small box filled with cookies in paw form. The werewolf looked positively confused when Stiles handed him the box, but accepted it with a silent ‘thanks.’

“I wasn’t really sure what taste you like, so I guess we’ll just have to keep on experimenting, right?”

He just stood there, hands on his backpack, smiling brightly at the werewolf, who still wore his signature glasses (which were really cool glasses!), but one of his eyebrows rose above it. “Experimenting?”, he repeated with a huff, and man Stiles loved that deep voice. He didn’t even try to hide the shiver that ran down his arms.

“Uhuh. Exactly. After all it’s my goal to impress you!”, the human chimed back, and then turned to leave, winking at Erica, who just laughed and earned one of Derek’s signature frowns as a result.

He could have sworn though, that he heard her say ‘about time one of you acted on it’…. but huh, must have been his imagination.

+++

It continued Thursday when he spotted Derek on campus, and greeted him with a big wave of his arms, which resulted in his open bag to spill all his belongings on the ground.

“SHOOT!” With flailing arms he bent down to collect all of it, stuffing everything back in. But as he looked up, there was a smile on Derek’s lips.

And that was totally worth it.

+++

Stiles’ weekend was filled with work, much to his frustration. It meant that Scott was around as well – not that he minded Scott per se, but when he studied with his best friend, it always took hours. Not that he bothered too much, after all he wanted Scott to pass his courses as well, but when he glared at the calendar on the wall, he realised that he could have attended one of the parties where Derek’s pack was almost sure to attend.

But, a promise was a promise.

Scott nudged him with a huff. “Hey, if you want to, I can tell you a secret that will make up for this…”

“Make up for what?”, Stiles asked, a pen in his mouth, end looking well chewed on.

“Oh, come on. I know that you wanted to attend the party. I am not stupid, ya know!”

Stiles almost felt guilty now and moved his nose as he grabbed the pen, placing it on the table. “Sorry…”, he mumbled.

“Ah, don’t worry. After all, you’re in love with Derek for… as long as you actually know him. So. He trains every morning, and usually starts with a run around campus, down at the water, taking the path that leads to the small park over there.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. “But how come he’s not swarmed by his fans?”

“Because they don’t know!”, Scott shot back. “His pack’s the only one who know. But ever since you stopped playing Lacrosse, I think some training would actually do you good… and you could combine it with spending time with him.”

“But… wouldn’t that be intruding? What if he wants to be alone and not be bothered?”

“Trust me. He won’t be bothered by you.”

+++

A few days later Stiles wondered how he could have ever thought this to be a good idea. He wore his sport clothes and had begun to walk, and then jog, taking the path Scott had talked about, but Derek was nowhere to be seen.

The air was still a bit fresh this early, and he heard himself breathe hard as he desperately tried to keep up jogging down into the forest. 

Some trees later he gave up and leaned against the wood, wheezing as he looked around, cursing silently. “Fuck this….”, he let out, pure frustration lacing his words as he just stood there until his breath had slowed down and his heart didn’t feel like it wanted to run a marathon.

“Are you okay?”

The sudden voice made Stiles almost jump as he let out a maybe high pitched sound and turned to stare at the owner of the voice – Derek in his running gear, hair not as tamed as usual, and wearing sporty sunglasses. 

“U…h… y-yeah… or well, I will be. In a sec?”, he offered as an answer, only getting the usual Hale eyebrow reaction in return.

“I didn’t know you exercised…?”, Derek asked, looking Stiles up and down with something akin to a frown.

“Well… I actually didn’t. But, I thought it might be a good idea. After all there are so many species here which are so fit, I mean, just look at you…? And secondly… Scott told me that you ran here every morning and I thought it might be a good idea to get to know each other better?”

“Scott… told you?”

Stiles still leaned against the tree, and tried to focus on his breath slowly returning to normal, instead of this incredibly hot body in front of him. And he nodded.

“Why did he tell you?”

“Oh… please don’t be mad at him. He’s a nice guy, really. A bit of a puppy sometimes even. I told him that I really wanted to get to know you and then he mentioned you working out here? I am none of your crazy fans or something, really. If you don’t want to get to know me as well, then I will just note this down as one of my most embarrassing moments of my life… and with the realisation that I probably really need to do some sports.”

Derek just stared at him, and Stiles could spot the eyebrow above the sunglasses. But other than that nothing gave away what he was thinking. He just stood there. And looked.

“Hmmm….”

“Hmm.. what?” Stiles asked. “Dude, you can’t just hmm me and then not follow with an explanation? I promise, I am a nice guy. And if you tell me to fuck off, then I will leave you alone. You’re a werewolf, you can hear that I am not lying!”

He tensed as Derek leaned in closer until their cheeks were almost touching, and then he heard him breathing in. Slowly. Deliberately.

It was a moment equal in awesome and kind of weird… but then it ended and Derek took one step back, turned his body back to the path and began jogging off, leaving behind a sighing Stiles.

“Once you’re able to keep up, you can get to know me.”

Stiles looked up, suddenly beaming. “Oh! Trust me! I will!”

“Can’t wait!”, Derek called back, and it almost sounded as if he laughed.

+++

Stiles did train after that. 

He got up early every morning and decided to run, to jog along the trail. Sometimes he saw Derek, either far ahead of him, or passing him by with a nod. 

It took days. It took weeks.

But he didn’t just focus on the running, oh no. Stiles prepared cookies, fruits and sometimes even salads for Derek, and handed them to him whenever they met each other – which, if Stiles was honest, happened really often.

It almost felt as it Derek was watching him, but at the same time nothing had really changed either. Which meant that the werewolf had probably done this for some while now? Stiles chewed on the back of his pen as he stared at the equation on the paper which currently rested on his legs.

He had already solved every question their teacher had assigned for this weekend, and so him staring at the paper was just an excuse to not stare at the werewolf pack sitting close to him. He could hear Erica’s voice, followed by Derek’s. To Stiles’ left were some of Derek’s fans, and to say that he was annoyed by them, was putting it lightly. 

Yes, he was in love with Derek himself and would love to have more of his attention, but most of the others were just lusting after him. They didn’t know anything about him, nor did they try to find out anything. 

Stiles glanced up now, glancing at Derek whose head turned towards him. 

This time he didn’t look away, instead smiled and moved some fingers in a waving motion. And Derek’s lips stretched in a smile of his own.

Gosh, this man was perfect. By now Stiles would be so disappointed if they didn’t really end up as soulmates. After all they were kind of flirting with each other? Even Scott had asked him, and bit by bit, Stiles began to realise it himself. For all these months now, he had given Derek presents, and the other was close to him whenever he could.

They didn’t really sit in one group, but always close, only an inch separating them from each other.

And Stiles decided that it was time to edge closer.

With a grin he put away his notes and got up, strolling over to his room. After all he had a plan, one that needed to work, but still lacked one vital element… and he had all evening to get it.

+++

The next day was a Friday. A Friday he got up even earlier, got dressed, made sure that his hair looked amazing, and then he left his room, running down the stairs in pure excitement.

He wore a big smile as he ran over the campus, and then onto the small area lined with trees. The sun broke through the clouds and he could hear the sounds of cars, and shops opening. It was a perfect morning, even more perfect for his surprise.

Stiles only stopped once he reached a certain spot on the trail, where he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the tree with a big grin. 

And then he waited.

He listened to the birds and his excited heart, but soon the familiar sound of footsteps joined in, getting louder as the werewolf got closer. 

Derek seemed surprised as he saw him there, but only nodded. 

Stiles, however, reached behind himself and dragged the bike out of the secret hiding place he had chosen last night. “Now I can keep up with you!”

He saw Derek slow down and almost fall over his feet as he stared at him and then at the bike. And then he began to laugh, a sound nothing but happy and amused as he shook his head. “You….”

“Hey! You never said how I had to keep up with you!”

The werewolf shook his head, still smiling when he stopped completely and even walked back the couple of steps, until he stopped right in front of Stiles. “You…. Only you could come up with this idea…”, he whispered.

“So! I can keep up with you like that! May I get to know you better now?”, Stiles couldn’t help but ask this as he tried to keep up the wide grin and keep his nervousness down as much as possible.

When he saw Derek nod slightly, his lips stretched in a wide smile and his fingers curled around the handles. 

“What do you want to know first?”

“Uh… that’s easy, Der. I want to know the colour of your eyes.”

Derek grinned at that, and let out another laugh, accompanied by him shaking his head. But then his fingers reached up, touching the handle of his glasses. Time seemed to slow down as he took the glasses off, but kept his eyes shut for a brief second.

And when he opened them…. Stiles gasped, and all air seemed to leave him for the moment. 

“Yo…u…”, were his whispered words as he struggled to not let the bike fall (after all it wasn’t his! He had to be careful!) and wrap his arms around Derek. Derek. His soulmate. 

Derek’s eyes seemed to sparkle, and everything around them had turned into a blur. He couldn’t even hear the birds anymore.

“Yes. Me.”

The werewolf’s voice was silent, and he stepped closer, one step after another, until he was right in front of Stiles. 

“You… really don't seem that surprised…”, Stiles managed to get out, his voice barely audible.

Derek just nodded. “I kind of suspected. I cannot tell you why, or how, but I had a feeling it would be you…”

“Oh…. Oh man! That’s mean! You let me give you all these presents, and you already thought we were soulmates?”

“I wanted to be sure that your heart was in the right place… and truth be told, I quite enjoyed your presents and all of this.”, he admitted with another grin. “But I can tell you more about all of this later. Right now, however, I would really love to kiss you. May I?”

Stiles still held the bike, his mouth standing open, his eyes wide. “You will pay me back! I will get the same amount of presents! I want to be courted!”, he shot back as he breathed in deeply. Man, it should be unfair to smell that good!

“Yes. Everything you want… “, Derek’s hushed voice uttered as he leaned in, their lips only a breath apart, one of his hands on Stiles’ cheek, eyes staring into his. “But first I am going to kiss you.”

Stiles nodded at this. “Yes. So much yes. Do it.”

He only heard another laughter as he felt those lips on his. “As you wish, Stiles.”


End file.
